Jerl Seeridon
Jerl Serridon was a human Moff of the Galactic Empire and was a major antagonist to the Jedi Order for many years following the peace treaty signed by the New Republic and the Galactic Empire. Considered to be one of the Old Guard of the Empire from it's prime, Jerl Seeridon served with a long and distinguished career. Having taken part in many battles over the course of the Empire's existence. He would eventually fail to destroy the Jedi Order and would transfer and become the regional governor of Bastion until he was killed by Adamska Eckhardt during his bid for power within the ranks of the Empire. History Early Life Born on Coruscant in the year 43 BBY, he grew up attending the finest schools Coruscant had to offer, graduating at the top of his class with honors. After he left school, he enrolled in the Republic navy and served as a crewman on several ships over the course of his career. However, this would change when the Clone Wars began and his rise to power truly began to take shape. During the course of the Clone Wars, Seeridon would rise quickly in rank until he became the captain of his own Venator-class Star Destroyer. As a captain, he was part of the Republic fleet that was responsible for many of the Outer Rim sieges. In the end, his greatest role in the Republic Navy would be when his fleet was ordered back to Coruscant to repel the Separatists invaders who were attempting to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor. During the battle, the command ship of his fleet was destroyed, and without the Admiral to command, the fleet was losing control. However, Seeridon took command as the most senior commander of the captains in the fleet and countered the Separatist's assault. After the Battle of Coruscant, Seeridon was promoted to the rank of Admiral and became a task force commander charged with hunting down the Separatist remnants once the Clone Wars ended and the Galactic Empire was established. Imperial Service Due to the loss of many high ranking officers at the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY, Seeridon was promoted to the rank of Moff and given control of several mid-rim systems to help keep the peace and prevent further rebellious uprisings against the Empire. During this time he showed himself to be an effective Moff, keeping the peace and putting down in quick fashion any that attempted to rebel against the Empire. When the Emperor was killed at Endor, Seeridon ordered his forces to begin a structured fall back towards Coruscant to help defend the Imperial capital against the Rebellion. After the fall of Coruscant to the Rebellion, Seeridon retreated from the Inner Rim to outlying Imperial positions with the remnants of his fleet, and established himself as a warlord and stayed out of much of the conflict of the New Republic with the more aggressive warlords of the Empire. However, when the Empire was unified under one power once again, he brought his forces back into the Empire and joined in the upper ranks, helping to keep the Imperial Remnant from falling apart. Once the Moff Council had formed, he helped to develop the Imperial Contingency Orders that would one day be used as a precursor for the Second Galactic Civil War. When the peace treaty was signed between the Remnant and the New Republic, Seeridon was one of the council who was vocal in his opposition against this, seeing it as a major weakness. However, he was able to use his considerable reputation and clout on the council to approve an operation to try and take out the Jedi Order after they had established themselves on the planet Ossus. Final Years and Death Using a small fleet in order to avoid dragging the New Republic directly into the conflict, Seeridon waged many battles against the Jedi Order directly and indirectly over the span of several years. Unable to destroy the Jedi Order, and after losing the bulk of his fleet due to the efforts of the Jedi and those who affiliated with them, Seeridon returned to Bastion in shame. However, this was not a total loss, as the council had changed many members during his war against the Jedi. He became the regional governor of Bastion and became a close confidant of Moff Adamska Eckhardt. While many views were shared between Eckhardt and himself, Seeridon was still a supporter of Gilad Pellaeon, and would not move against him. Because of this, and the fact he was commander of Bastion's defense force, Eckhardt planned to take him out. However, Seeridon was too well established and discovered the extent of Eckhardt's plans for Pellaeon, himself, and the Empire. In a secret meeting, Seeridon confronted Eckhardt about his plans and ordered a squad of stormtroopers to arrest Eckhardt on charges of treason. However, only two of the squad moved to arrest him. Before he could do anything, the rest of the squad gunned down the two and turned their guns on Seeridon. Giving a final farewell to the old Moff, Eckhardt turned his back to Seeridon and left him to his fate. Thus the long career of the 70 year old Moff came to an end. Official records state that his heart gave out and he was cremated as per his final wishes. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dead Characters